


Fidelity

by Carmarthen



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fix-It, Gift Fic, Podfic Available, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, Thayet started an orphanage with Buri. She did not marry Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marbenais](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marbenais).



> Marbenais wanted a happy Buri/Thayet AU, and I obliged.

"Thayet?" Buri's sleepy voice was sudden in the still darkness of the room they shared at the orphanage.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you ever wonder what--" Buri stopped for a moment, then said, so quietly Thayet could barely hear her, "what would have happened?"

"Oh, Buri." Thayet put her arms around Buri and pulled Buri's head to her shoulder. Buri's cheek was damp, and Thayet realized that her voice had been husky with more than sleep. "I know what would have happened."

Buri stiffened in Thayet's arms. "What?" The word sounded like ashes in her mouth.

"I would have been a queen, trapped in the life I came here to escape. I would have been forever watched for a wrong word, a misstep, the Saren Queen. I would have watched my husband become more of a king every day." Thayet paused, and added thoughtfully, "Kings may be necessary, but they are difficult people to love and live with."

She kissed Buri's forehead and added, "Besides, I would not have _you_, or the children. And that would be the worst thing of all."

Buri's arms tightened around her, and Buri finally muttered, "Good. I may not deserve you, but he doesn't either."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274795) by [Chestnut_filly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly)




End file.
